


The Fair

by Owlpig



Series: Teencast [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Additional Warnings For Each Chapter, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexual Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Summer Fair, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is summer and the students at YOG School are all attending the annual fair. The air is hot and spirits are high the only thing missing is some teenage drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackrock

**Author's Note:**

> For the Yogscast Big Bang 2014. Art by the lovely [Pants](http://pantsferdinand.tumblr.com). Beta read by [Allagorr](http://allagorr.tumblr.com) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, swearing
> 
> Rythian, Zoeya and Teep enjoy some drinks at Ravs' bar, chatting away.

[ ](http://imgur.com/8dlGCUz)

“Drinks for all of us please barman”, Rythian said, pointing at himself, Zoeya and Teep.

“You know I don’t serve alcohol right?” Ravs replied, rolling his eyes, smirking slightly.

“Oh really? I thought that was your business”, Rythian said, sitting down on one of the bar chairs at the stall.

“Anyways what do you want?” Ravs said, crossing his arms. He’d put on a shirt and tie for the occasion, but the punk Scotsman was wearing his kilt as usual. Though Ravs didn’t stick out much in comparison to the other teens at the bar, Rythian with his scarf covering half his face and ripped clothes, Teep with his big green mohawk and vest full of buttons, and of course Zoeya with her cybergoth clothing and brightly dyed hair.

“A Pepsi Max for me”, Rythian said. Teep wiggled his index finger by the corner of his mouth. Both Ravs and Rythian looked at him clueless. Zoeya sighed like it was obvious.

“Just water for him, and I’ll have some chocolate milk.” Teep signed something at Zoeya and she giggled slightly, signing something back which caused Teep to grin. Rythian felt a little jealous, because he couldn’t understand them, crossing his arms grumpily. Ravs took out the drinks from behind the counter, giving them what they asked for and getting a drink for himself as well.

“Hey, that doesn’t look like soda to me”, Rythian nodded towards Ravs’ bottle and the bartender winked back.

“It’s because it isn’t. But don’t tell Mr. Jeeves for Notch’s sake, I’d like to get paid for standing here all evening instead of having fun. I mean I make some extra money from selling this kind of stuff, but I can’t do that if I have no cover you know.” Rythian nodded in understanding but Zoeya shook her head.

“It’s illegal Ravs. You could get in big trouble!” Zoeya was as usually the sensible one but Ravs just brushed it off.

“Nah, I won’t get caught. No one would blab because then they’d have nowhere else to buy the stuff.” Ravs took a swig from his whiskey-bottle to underline his statement. Rythian took a straw from the cup on the counter, putting one end into his can and the other one through a small hole in his scarf. Ravs started laughing, his drink coming out his nose. Teep leaned over the counter and hit him on the back to make sure he wouldn’t choke.

“What? What’s so funny?” Rythian asked confused. Ravs had to take a few breaths before speaking.

“Do you? Do you seriously have a fucking hole in your scarf? So you don’t have to take it off?” Ravs managed to say, in between deep breathes.

“Yes, I do”, Rythian replied dryly.

“Like, you never take it off?” Ravs asked curiously.

“You know why I don’t take it off, not in public - and of course I don’t shower with it, that’s ridiculous”, Rythian said, continuing to drink from his Pepsi. Ravs was going to say something more but Zoeya shook her head.

“So how are you finding the fair then, guys?” Ravs asked instead to Zoeya and Teep.

“Well it’s very exciting with so many things happening at the same time. Especially with people from the school doing their own thing. Like clubs having their own stands and events, but also people from around the town”, Zoeya replied, getting excited about the topic. Sadly, the gardening club hadn’t been able to get a stall this year. With only three people in it, they didn’t meet the five people requirement.

“Yeah, and it’s a great way to hang out and meet new people, especially hot people. You know what I’m talking about Rythian”, Ravs winked at Rythian who shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’m not really in that mood. I’d just rather enjoy the music and stuff. And not  get too close to the science club , in case my eyebrows get burned off again”, Rythian said. Last year he’d been too close to the ‘experiment’ that Lalna did at the science club stall and he’d been lucky not to get any more serious injuries. But it was completely Lalna’s fault, he hadn’t asked him to step back or put on safety goggles. Science was way too dangerous.

“Oh that’s bullshit! You have people falling for you no matter how grumpy you might be. I think it’s your stunning looks and that emo vibe you have,” Ravs said. Zoeya giggled and Teep signed something.

“Oh stop it Teep, I didn’t _fall_ for Rythian. Well I mean, I did literally stumble and fall right in front of him but I didn’t fall in a romantic way”, she said, shaking her head.

“Yeah well you could’ve said that a bit earlier, you made me look like a fool”, Rythian replied.

“I didn’t know! I thought we were friends”, Zoeya replied defensively.

“Who kiss each other?!” Rythian gestured wildly in the air, and Ravs quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay everybody calm down, we’ve been over this before. You misunderstood each other but it’s all fine now, no hard feelings right?” Ravs said, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood. Zoeya shrugged and drunk some more of her chocolate milk, blowing bubbles with her straw. Rythian sighed and nodded.

“I need to go to the toilet anyways. I’ll see you guys later.” Rythian slid off his chair and waved with his hand at his friends. They waved back as he walked off towards the portaloos. Teep signed at Zoeya, making her translate for him.

“He asks if you have the lever game with you,” she said to Ravs who grinned.

“Of course I have. I’ll just go get it, it’s in my bag”, Ravs disappeared behind the stall, returning with the game in his hand. It seemed like a simple but pointless game, though in reality it required a lot of skill and tactics.

“So Teep, how much do you wanna play over?” Ravs asked.

“You’re not going to play over money right? It will only end badly guys!” Zoeya protested, crossing her arms sternly. Teep blushed and put his wallet back in his pocket, but Ravs put his hands on his hips.

“Yeah and? It’s just for fun Zoeya, don’t worry about it”, Ravs replied confidently, not wanting Zoeya to get involved. Teep tapped her on the shoulder and signed to her. Ravs recognised the sign for gamble and guessed the last one.

“He wants to gamble over a drink?” Ravs asked. Teep nodded, smiling at the fact that Ravs had understood.

“Yeah, why doesn’t the winner pay for a drink for the other person?” Zoeya proposed, content with the compromise. She didn’t like it when Teep was too reckless; she was very protective of her brother even though he considered it to be the opposite. Zoeya quickly ordered another chocolate milk before leaning back and enjoying watching the two boys passionately play their game.


	2. Cheat Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> Sips and Sjin go looking for the cheating Xephos, but it turns out there's a big misunderstanding.

“Hey Nilesy!” Sjin shouted at the lanky black-haired teen. Nilesy turned away from the conversation he’d been having with Lomadia and waved at Sjin who was approaching together with Sips.

“Hello there!” Nilesy said with his Scottish accent. Sjin waved back smiling as well, Sips had his intimidating business face on but Nilesy wasn’t scared of it anymore.

“So we’re looking for,” Sjin glanced at Lomadia and lowered his voice. “Xephos and Honeydew, have you seen them?”

“Oh, yeah, they’re just over by the corn dog stand.” Nilesy pointed in their direction. “Why do you want to speak to them?”

“Well uhm”, Sjin started but Sips took a few steps forward, crossing his arms.

“That’s classified cheat police business”, The buff ice hockey player said with a stern voice, Nilesy just looked confused.

“What police? Have they been cheating at cards? Because I played Magic the Gathering with them the other week and I thought that Xephos won surprisingly easily”, Nilesy replied, straightening his glasses. Sjin looked slightly offended.

“We’re not that kind of cheat police! We deal with serious cheating!” Sjin protested, crossing his arms as well. The shorter boy still had his eyebrows raised, looking at the two older teens with slight disbelief.

“Though of course if you have any problems with cheaters in cards we can always take care of that.” Sips replied, hitting his palm with his fist. “No one gets to touch our pool boy eh Sjin?”

“Guys weren’t you gonna go talk to Honeydew and Xephos?” Nilesy said blushing at the nickname, he felt embarrassed by the two other boys’ protectiveness.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot! See you later Nilesy!” Sjin said before wandering off towards the corn dog stand with Sips by his side.

The tall Head boy was stood leaning against the counter of the stall, slouching slightly to be closer to his friend’s eye level. Honeydew was stuffing their face with a corn dog, Sjin guessed it wasn’t the first one based on the pile of sticks next to the curly-haired ginger.

“You’re under arrest!” Sips shouted and Xephos turned around with an eyebrow raised.

“What? I haven’t done anything”, Xephos replied chuckling slightly.

“Oh you know very well what you have done mister!” Sjin said, pointing his finger at Xephos. “And you too!” He moved his finger to point at Honeydew.

“Why are you pointing at me?” Honeydew exclaimed, wiping some ketchup from their chin.

“Don’t try and lie to the cheat police! We have heard reports of you cheating with each other, and that is not allowed.” Sjin said and Sips nodded in agreement. Xephos looked at them both for a split second, not sure if they were joking, then burst into laughter. Honeydew joined him soon after. The two teens were bent over from laughing, whilst Sips and Sjin gave offended looks.

“Hey guys what’s so funny!” Sips said, furrowing his brow. “This is serious, why are you laughing?”

“Be-oh jesus”, Xephos wiped tears from his eyes. “Because Dew is ace. Why the hell would they be dating me?!” Xephos desperately tried to calm himself down.

“Oh... Well, sorry... We didn’t know. I mean you’re always hanging out and stuff!” Sjin said in his defence. “And you make a lot of dirty jokes.”

“Just because I’m ace doesn’t mean I don’t know what sex is.” Honeydew said dryly. They threw a look at Sips, who had opened his mouth to say something, before adding:

“And no, I’m not a plant.” Sips blushed a little, looking down at his feet. Xephos had now recovered from his laughing fit and had put on a more serious expression.

“But who told you that? And who would I be dating other than Honeydew?” Xephos said. Sjin pulled at his collar and Sips rubbed his neck.

“Well – uhm...” Sips started.

“That’s, uh, classified.” Sjin replied.

“Though we were sure that you were dating Lomadia, I mean Toby saw you make out at that party once.” Sips said and Xephos sighed with a pained expression.

“Yeah, that was like one time. And she’s not into guys.” Xephos replied. “I’m not dating anyone at the moment, okay guys?” Sips and Sjin nodded apologising.

“But that means”, Sips started, furrowing his brow. “That we got false information, those filthy bastards Sjin!”

“What a couple of mother truckers! We paid for that information! Looks like _they’re_ actually the cheaters.” Sjin said, pouting angrily.

“Wait, exactly who are we talking about?” Honeydew asked, looking confused.

“The hat guys,” Sjin replied. The sneaky trio had joined the school not too long ago, and they were pretty different, with a lot of inside jokes, but in general they got along with the other students. They never did anything for free though, not that they weren’t nice, you just had to always give something back to them in return.

“They won’t get away with this Sjin”, Sips said, clenching his fists.

“No they won’t. Let’s go ice these jokers Sips”, Sjin said before doing their ridiculous handshake which involved a high five, low five, fist bump and a kiss on the lips at the end. Honeydew looked away with a disgusted expression and Xephos just sighed, shaking his head.

“Guys shouldn’t you wait a little before-“ Xephos said but the two boys had already left in search for those jokers to ice.


	3. Flux buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, swearing
> 
> Nano and Lalna go to meet Lomadia and Nilesy, but things turn awkward as Nano has had way too much to drink.

“Aahh shit!” Nano desperately tried to regain her balance as her face plunged into Lalna’s back, spilling a majority of her drink on his jacket. Lalna grunted and turned around, helping Nano to her feet again. He took off the wet jacket, tying it around his waist instead, ignoring the remaining dark patch on his purple t-shirt.

“I’m so sorry Lalna,” Nano said, but Lalna just shrugged.

“Nah, don’t worry. It’s not a disaster.” He said in a calming voice, smiling down at Nano, who was drying her hands on her black jeans.

“Well now I don’t have any drink left! It’s very strong but good you know, where do you get it from?” Nano replied, brushing her fringe out of her eye.

“Oh the Dragon Blood?” Lalna chuckled. “Well that’s a bit of a secret, I will only say that it’s probably my favourite recipe.”

“Wait! You make this yourself?” Nano gasped and looked at her bottle, she hadn’t thought about it before but now she saw that the label was washed off, so obviously the bottle had been reused.

“Are you impressed or shocked? I can’t tell.” Lalna said, preparing himself for a verbal attack.

“You really make this in your lab? Wow, I mean not that I condone it, it’s illegal after all, but this is way better than some of the store-bought I’ve drunk.” Nano said and Lalna breathed a small sigh of relief, in return he got a slap in the stomach. Nano giggled at the surprised grunt from Lalna, who pouted his lips, acting hurt.

“You’re so, mean, I could just ditch you for someone else you know.” Lalna said but Nano just patted him on the back.

“Well you can’t because Lom and Nilesy are waiting to meet up with us”, she said, trying not to sound too excited. She was pretty new still at the school and hadn’t made many friends yet, for some reason Lalna was the one she hung out with the most, mainly because they shared so many classes. But recently she had started to hang out with Lomadia and Nilesy through the comic book club and she had to admit she was slightly attracted to the tall blonde.

“Speak of the devil, there they are”, Lalna said pointing at the two teens conversing with excited expressions as they walked through the stalls towards Nano’s and Lalna’s direction. Nano jumped excitedly, waving her hands in the air, trying to get the others’ attention. Lomadia smiled slightly putting her hand up in a greeting.

“Hi guys! How are you?” Nilesy asked in his usual cheery tone.

“Well other than the fact Nano spilled all her drink on me I’m good,” Lalna said and shrugged. Nano blushed slightly, trying to refrain from hitting Lalna again.

“I bet it was on purpose as well,” Lomadia chuckled.

“No it wasn’t!” Nano said, quick to defend herself. Lomadia raised a questioning eyebrow, not completely convinced.

“Well I guess you need a new drink then”, Lomadia opened her messenger bag, pulling out soda bottles filled with a liquid that certainly didn’t look like soft drink. Nano grinned, grabbing one of the bottles and opening it up to smell it.

“Wow Lom this seems pretty strong!” Nano said and Lomadia laughed.

“Well yeah, I mixed it myself, it’s a nice little witches brew, just don’t drink too much of it or you’ll feel horrible tomorrow.” Lomadia said, taking a bottle for herself. Lalna took one as well, curious to what the alcohol would taste like.

“Is seriously everyone making their own liquor here?” Nano asked, sipping on the cocktail.

“I’m not”, Nilesy replied. “I don’t want to make my mum worried you know.” Nano nodded in understanding, her dad worried about her too and always offered to drive her home from things and didn’t let her go out in the evening without another friend there, even though she was on the wrestling team and well capable of defending herself.

“So how have you been?” Lalna asked Nilesy and Lomadia. Nilesy rubbed his neck, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Okay, except Sips and Sjin came by acting really weird”, Nilesy replied.

“Yeah, what did he say to you? Something about Xephos?” Lomadia frowned.

“Uh well he just asked where they were, he said it was something about cheating”, Nilesy said, shrugging to show his confusion about their actions.

“Weird, I mean Xephos hasn’t kissed anyone since me.” Lomadia said, furrowing her brow.

“You’ve kissed Xephos?!” Nano asked, her voice a bit too concerned and she hoped Lomadia wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Yeah, but that was before I realised boys are a mess.” Lalna and Nilesy looked slightly offended, but Lomadia chose to ignore them.

“Why haven’t the comic book club done some sort of thing tonight?” Lalna asked to change the topic, eagerly taking a swig of his drink.

“Well we were gonna, but then those anime nerds decided that they were going to play their music instead, so then we didn’t really have enough people to do anything.” Lomadia replied, taking a small sip of her drink. Nano could feel herself getting more lightheaded, and when she opened her mouth to add something, she could feel her tongue was numb.

“Thas just be-cause you don’t watsch it”, Nano said, pointing an unsteady finger at Lomadia. Lomadia had a hard time not giggling at Nano’s drunken state.

“How much did you have to drink before this?” Lomadia asked amused, looking more towards Lalna.

“Maybe thish musch”, Nano held her fingers apart in a very ambiguous way of measurement. Lalna shook his head, mouthing ‘Too much’ at Lomadia but Nano noticed. Swinging her arm at Lalna, but missing and instead spilling alcohol on him a second time. Lalna covered his face with his hand, sighing deeply.

“Well I will definitely take that away from you”, Lomadia said, grabbing Nano’s shoulder and taking the bottle from her. Nano’s gaze wandered from Lomadia’s eyes down to the low cut of the blonde’s top, which was now in Nano’s eye level.

“You ‘ave very nice boobs.” Nano said and now it was Lomadia’s time to facepalm.

“Yeah thanks. I know where you are heading but we’re not going there love.” Lomadia put the bottle of liquor in her bag again and instead pulled out one with water. “Instead we are going to try and make you not regret this in the morning. Drink this bottle.” Nano took the bottle, grimacing as she realised it was just water.

“Ew, Lalna can’t you give me schomething nicer?” Nano slurred, and Lomadia gave him a stern look.

“Well I think I’m out, sorry”, Lalna shrugged apologetically. Nano pouted but kept drinking of the water as Lomadia had ordered.

“I hate you Lalna.” she muttered and Lomadia chuckled.

“Come here, let’s freshen you up a bit.” Lomadia grabbed Nano’s hand, leading her away from the two boys who looked concerned at the two females disappearing off towards the toilets.


	4. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, Swearing, Puking 
> 
> The Dream Team have a couple of drinks to calm Sparkles* down before he goes on stage.

”Are you nervous?” Martyn asked looking at the ginger in front of him. Sparkles* shook his head slightly, making his shoulder length hair dance around his face.

“Nah not really, well I mean, a little bit now. It’s your fault you made me think of it!” Sparkles* exclaimed, laughing slightly but Martyn could see that he was tense.

“Sorry, do you want me to distract you?” Martyn wiggled his eyebrows at the singer and Strippin rolled his eyes. The trio were sitting in a circle in the “backstage” area, basically just a closed off grass patch filled with props and equipment for the stage.

“Please guys, you’re even worse than Sips and Sjin,” Strippin said, making the two other teens giggle immaturely. Martyn cleared his throat, trying to ignore the tall football player’s words.   They were flirty, but there was nothing behind it, like he didn’t want to suck Sparkles* dick or anything. He was good looking, but it’s not like Sparkles* would ever have any feelings back so why bother with it.

“So what songs are you playing tonight then?” Martyn asked, steering away the subject. The band were supposed to perform in about an hour, but Sparkles* had been tense all day from the set up to the sound check a couple of minutes ago.

“Oh you know, the usual”, Sparkles* shrugged. “The old songs, some covers, and actually we just recorded a demo for a new one.” He said, smiling proudly at the last part.

“Now I’m excited mate!” Strippin said, punching Sparkles* in the arm.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much though, it’s still a work in progress. But I thought that maybe if it goes well we can play it on Radio 11?” Sparkles* replied, but he seemed pleased by his friend’s reaction.

“That’s a great idea!” Martyn said enthusiastically. “Then the whole school can hear it and it’ll be a great promo for you guys.”

The two boys ran a radio station in the school, every day at 11 am they had an hour long show with different themes each day. Sparkles* was the DJ and technician whilst Martyn was more of the host, he was good at the talking and coming up with subjects and questions. Sometimes Strippin joined them as well but only if he didn’t go to the gym during his lunch break. People were usually surprised at how close the trio were to each other with their majorly different interests, even though they all had several things in common people couldn’t see past the fact they were the Jock, the Music kid and the Hippie.

“Hey, what if you play it live instead? Then you don’t need to re-record it, just bring your instruments into the radio room, I mean it’s just next to the practice rooms isn’t it?” Strippin chimed in.

“Wow that’s actually a really great idea. I’ll ask the other guys if they’re free, but sure, that would be so cool!” Sparkles* replied, now having forgotten his nervousness completely. Martyn patted his friend on the back and took off his backpack.

“I think you should have this, as a good luck present”, Martyn pulled out a dark coloured bottle from the bag. Sparkles* and Strippin raised their eyebrows.

“Where’d you get that from mate?” Sparkles* asked

“Oh well Ravs doesn’t only sell juice you know.” Martyn said and winked, handing the bottle of spiced rum to Sparkles*. The singer took the bottle and hesitated before taking a swig. He smacked his tongue, waiting for the aftertaste. But to Sparkles* surprise the liquor wasn’t that bad so he took another mouthful.

“Calm down there mate, you don’t want to be smashed off your face before your gig.” Strippin said laughing. Sparkles* gave him the finger.

“Fuck you, you were supposed to distract me from thinking about it”, Sparkles* replied, taking another sip of the bottle. Martyn gestured with his hand to pass it along, Sparkles* gave the bottle to him to taste the rum as well.

“Well we don’t want you to forget your songs do we,” Martyn said and Sparkles* rolled his eyes.

“Seriously I’ll be fine, it’s the others you should worry about.” Sparkles* replied.

“Who should they worry about? Not the guitar master Parv I hope”, Parv approached the trio, smiling cheekily, he had obviously heard Sparkles* comment. Brushing his long fringe from his face he sat down in the circle and got Martyn to give him the bottle next.

“Well singing isn’t that hard when you’re drunk, playing the guitar is another thing.” Sparkles* said, taking the rum from Parv. Martyn knew Sparkles* statement was true, the ginger could sing in key and do harmonies even if he was so drunk he couldn’t walk straight. Martyn knew that from the many karaoke nights they’d done together, most of them ended with them both stumbling home together and falling asleep on either’s sofa.

“Hey I haven’t had anything to drink, I’m not staying sober if you aren’t”, Strippin took the bottle from Sparkles* and swallowed a mouthful. To his surprise, the bottle was now empty.

“Thankfully I do have some beer, just in case, and it looks like this is a case.” Martyn said, lifting out a six pack from his backpack. They all took one can of beer each, opening them up and sharing a toast, Strippin managed to spill some on his crotch in the process, cursing heavily.

“What the hell now it looks like I’ve fucking peed my pants!” Strippin said, gesturing at his wet crotch. Sparkles* threw back his head in laughter, and Martyn snorted loudly, almost choking on his beer.

“Maybe you got a little too excited?” Parv grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Strippin. Strippin gave Parv a shove, blushing furiously.

“That’s gross mate! Notch you’re so immature I can’t believe I’m friends with you guys” Strippin said. Martyn looked at him with a doubtful expression.

“Okay we have Parv the perv but your name is literally Strippin, I mean it’s not like you’re any less perverted”, Martyn said smirking slightly. Strippin buried his face in his hands.

“Jesus guys, so now I’m supposed to take my trousers off, is that what you’re implying?” Strippin asked, shaking his head.

“Well I wouldn’t mind”, Sparkles* bit his lip and winked at Strippin who looked a 100% done. Parv giggled, obviously entertained by the flirting, though Martyn felt a sting of jealousy. Strippin tried to ignore the others and picked up his phone instead, looking concerned when he did.

“Uhm Sparkles*, aren’t you supposed to be on stage in five minutes?” Strippin asked and Parv swore, jumping up to his feet. Sparkles*threw his empty can in the grass and stood up with Parv’s help. He wasn’t swaying a considerable amount, and for a second Martyn thought he was ok but then Sparkles* groaned and stumbled towards the bushes. The noises that came from him were enough to turn Martyn’s own stomach. Parv grabbed Sparkles* hair, making sure he didn’t get any puke in it. As the two boys hurried towards the stage, Sparkles* still looking slightly green in his face, the singer did a rude gesture at Martyn, apparently he had not appreciated the gift. Martyn and Strippin got up as well, collecting the empty beer cans then heading off to stand in front of the stage, doing their best to support their drunken friends.   


	5. Blackrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, swearing
> 
> Ravs and Teep play the lever game whilst Zoeya cheers them on, soo they're joined by both an old and a new face.

“Hah! You owe me a drink”, Ravs shouted. The gesture that Teep replied with didn’t need translating and the angry teen slammed his fist into the table. Zoeya patted him on the back comfortingly.

“It’s only one game Teep, you’ll get revenge the next time”, Zoeya smiled and Teep sighed, not really convinced. Ravs took another drink for himself, and Teep threw some bills at him as payment.

“You want a taste?” Ravs asked Teep who looked suspiciously at the Scotsman. “It’s not that bad Teep, just have sip. It’s my favourite brand actually, SQDMLK.” Teep reached for the bottle, taking a sip and grimacing. He signed at Zoeya and Ravs looked at her for translation.

“He thinks it’s too sweet, and wants more water.” Zoeya smiled at little at her brother’s disgusted expression, and Ravs poured him another glass of water.

“Do you want a sip?” Ravs asked Zoeya. She took the bottle and sniffed at it, to her surprise it smelled awfully similar to actual chocolate milk.

“Well, I shouldn’t, it’s not allowed. I don’t think our parents would be very happy if I did”, Zoeya looked doubtful but Ravs shrugged.

“It’s just a sip, but if you’re sure that Barry and Jeff would disagree, then don’t.” Ravs put the bottle to his lips again, and Zoeya bit her lip.

“No, butts to them, I’ll taste some. What harm can it do?” she said. Ravs smirked, handing her the bottle.  Zoeya sipped on the alcohol, trying to restrain herself from drinking too much even though it tasted very nice. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and squeal, and she turned her head to see Nilesy standing behind her. From Teep and Ravs’ giggles, she assumed that they had seen him coming but kept quiet.

“Hello Zoeya, I see you’re being a little naughty”, Nilesy said, pointing at the drink in her hand. Zoeya blushed a little and quickly gave it back to Ravs.

“Nilesy, how are you tonight?” Zoeya asked curiously, looking at Nilesy who sat down on the chair next to her.

“Well it’s been an adventure already so far!” Nilesy said.

“Oh how come?”   Ravs asked.

“Oh you know first Sips and Sjin came and-“ Nilesy was cut off by Ravs.

“Ooh pool boy! Come suck my dick please!” Ravs said, mimicking Sjin’s voice.

“You can shut up okay? That is not something that happens!” Nilesy said firmly.

“Are you sure?” Ravs said raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

“So! They came and asked about Xephos and Honeydew”, Nilesy continued ignoring Ravs. “And acted really weird about it, Lomadia though that as well, I don’t know what was happening there.”

“Well you never know what’s happening with those guys”, Zoeya said, shaking her head.

“Then me and her met Nano and Lalna, Nano got very drunk so Lomadia disappeared with her and then Lalna wanted to go see Xephos and Honeydew so I thought I’d go see what you’re doing. And now I’m here”, Nilesy said, shrugging.

“Well to be honest that was pretty anticlimactic. I was expecting something about a plane crashing or a chicken running lose, more dramatic you know”, Ravs said, taking out a diet coke from under the counter. “That’s on me.”

“You know me too well”, Nilesy laughed, taking the can of soda. “Well have you had a more dramatic night than me?”

“Not really, Rythian was here for a bit before he got grumpy, typical Rythian, and left. “ Ravs replied. “And then of course I beat Teep’s ass in Lever so this is my prize”, Ravs raised his bottle of SQDMLK and Teep glared at him.

“Impressive.” Nilesy said sarcastically. He didn’t think the game was particularly fun, mostly because he always lost.

“Teep wants you to stop boasting because he is going to win next time around.” Zoeya translated and Ravs grinned at Teep.

“Oh don’t be so sure about that Teep.” Ravs and Teep took their positions and on Zoeya’s signal they both started playing, fighting over the grip around the lever. Nilesy cheered loudly for his fellow Scot and Zoeya did the same for her brother. They were so loud and passionate that they didn’t notice someone else joining them.

“Uhm, hello?” Nilesy and Zoeya turned around but the two other boys didn’t look up from their game.

“Hello, do you want a drink?” Nilesy asked the brown-haired girl in front of them.

“No, well yeah, but I also wondered what you’re doing. It looks fun”, she smiled at them and Zoeya suddenly seemed very occupied with a strand of her hair.

“Well Ravs and Teep here are playing the Lever game, I’m not gonna try explain it because it’s really complicated. I’m Nilesy by the way and that’s Zoeya”, Nilesy quickly slipped into the drink stall, standing in for Ravs who was still invested in the game.

“I’m Saberial, and I think I’d like, some lemonade.” She said and Nilesy fumbled around, getting the lemonade and a glass to put it in.

“NO!” Ravs shouted, Teep triumphantly punched the air and this time it was Ravs’ turn to get his back patted.

“It’s just a game guys”, Zoeya said. Teep pointed at the drink he wanted, which Ravs got for him with a disappointed expression.

“It looked fun, could you maybe teach me some time?” Saberial said to Teep.

“Yeah, sure he says. Though I’ll warn you, he’s very competitive, and does not have much patience”, Zoeya said and Teep gave her a light shove in the shoulder.

“Okay, I’ll take that in consideration.” Saberial said and chuckled.

“You could always learn from me, the master, I have actually won more times.” Ravs said, leaning across the counter. Teep signed something in protest.

“No you haven’t, two of those times didn’t count because someone sneezed and distracted him.” Zoeya said.

“What! That is ridiculous, then that time when my phone started ringing shouldn’t count as a win for Teep either!” Ravs protested.

“Ignore them, they’re always like that.” Nilesy said, shaking his head. “You’re not from here though are you?”

“No I go to another school in Mushbury, but I’m here over the weekend and this looked like a fun event.” Saberial replied and Nilesy nodded.

“My aunt lives just outside Mushbury!” Zoeya said enthusiastically.

“Oh, so you’ve been there before?” Saberial asked.

“Oh yes, I go there like every summer.” Zoeya replied.

“Well then we need to hang out there some time.” Saberial said, smiling.

“Or now?” Zoeya smiled back.

“Yeah of course, I mean, I need someone to show me around”, Saberial twisted a strand of her hair around her finger.

“Well I would be happy to do that”, Zoeya replied.

“Thanks, you seem very nice.” Saberial said and Zoeya giggled in reply. Teep rolled his eyes behind her back and Ravs elbowed Nilesy in the side.

“They’re cute aren’t they?” He said grinning.

“Shut your face!” Zoeya said, her face nearing the colour of her hair.

“Well if you don’t want to hear us, why don’t you two go get a room together?” Nilesy proposed, wiggling his eyebrows. This time it was Saberial’s time to blush.

“Well... I mean... You were gonna show me around”, Saberial said. Zoeya grabbed her hand hesitantly.

“See you later then guys”, Saberial said and waved her hand at the three teens left at the bar. Teep threw his hands out and quickly grabbed a notepad and a pen from his pocket, scribbling down ‘who the heck does she think is going to translate now?!’ But to his surprise, Nilesy clumsily signed ‘I’ll do it’ back.  


	6. Hat Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Slurs, Violence
> 
> Sips and Sjin confront Hat Films about their misinformation and the argument soon turns physical.

“Look there they are.” Sjin pointed towards the sneaky trio. Sips grinned as they approached the Sirs, as they liked to call themselves.

“Hello there mothertruckers”, Sips said and they turned to look at him, with curious expressions rather than worried.

“Good day”, they chanted in reply. Sjin furrowed his brow, he didn’t want any shenaningans, just straight to the point.

“You lied to us!” He said. The hat guys looked at each other and giggled.

“We were wondering when you were gonna find that out”, Trottimus, the short one, replied.

“You planned this? Well to hell with the deal then!” Sjin burst out.

“I mean, maybe we did, maybe we didn’t”, Ross said shrugging.

“You bastards! I’m not gonna pay for this information anymore”, Sips shouted, balling up his fists.

“Well I’m sorry mate, but a deal is a deal, you owe us”, Smiffy said, crossing their arms.

“That isn’t fair!” Sjin spat. “That is not worth the amount you want!”

“Well, good deeds don’t grow on trees. You agreed to that price, now you pay”, Ross replied with a smug undertone.

“No you will fucking pay!” Sips jumped forward, grabbing the front of Ross’ t-shirt. This caused Alsmiffy to try and pull Sips back from Ross and in turn Sjin to pull Smiffy away from Sips.

“Guys calm down! We can sort this!” Trottimus yelled but got an elbow in the face from the struggling Sips. He cried out and Alsmiffy turned to look at him, seeing his friend’s split lip.

“What the fuck you punched Trott!” Smiffy in return punched Sips in the jaw. The hockey player growled and jabbed Alsmiffy in the stomach , causing the tall teen to bend over double. Ross yanked at Sips fringe, he yelped and Sjin kicked Ross in the shin.

“Just give us the fucking money guys”, Alsmiffy wheezed.

“No way! We don’t owe you anything”, Sjin replied.

“Well now you do, for Trott’s lip!” Ross shouted at the slim boy.

“That is just a scratch! No way that isn’t worth several bars!” Sjin protested.

“Yes it is you little shit, it really fucking hurts”, Trott replied.

“Oh shut up! My bruises will be worse”, Sips groaned, rubbing his jaw.

“Your bruises you fucking bitch?!” Ross gave Sips a shove in the chest, even though Sips was slightly stronger, Ross had the advantage of height.

“Yeah! I’ve got fucking sensitive skin, not like you, some kind of Wolverine”, Sips shouted back. The sirs laughed at Sips’ confession.

“Oh no guys, don’t ruin his precious skin, fuck you pansy”, Alsmiffy hissed, the other two grinning at their insult.

“Hey you watch yourself Kermit!” Sjin growled, slapping Alsmiffy in the face.

“You fucking wanker go eat a dick!” Ross tackled Sjin down into the ground forcefully. Sips rushed to his boyfriend’s aid, struggling to pull Ross off Sjin. Trott threw himself at Sips who groaned as they both tumbled to the ground, arms flailing at each other’s faces, trying to get in a hit.

“Everybody stop what you’re doing right now!” Xephos stormed into the group of teenagers shouting at each other. Lalna pulled Trott and Sips away from each other and Honeydew gave Sjin a hand to help him get up.

“Hello there Mr. Cheater”, Trott chuckled, his lower lip now very swollen and a bruise forming on his cheekbone. Xephos glared at him until Trott looked away, quiet.

“Who started this?” Xephos crossed his arms.

“Those fucking bastards did!” Sips shouted, pointing at the sirs.

“Hey we only wanted to talk, you were the one who got physical!” Alsmiffy said, and Lalna had to step in between them to stop them from fighting again.

[ ](http://imgur.com/QThPx0K)

“Why were you disagreeing to begin with?” Xephos sighed.

“We had a deal okay, they had to pay their part”, Ross said, putting his hands on his hips.

“But they lied to us, thus broke the contract”, Sjin complained.

“Why do we have to sort this out?” Honeydew asked.

“Because apparently I’m the only one everyone listens to”, Xephos replied.

“Well isn’t it fair if no one owes anything, since you sort of cancelled it out by both acting badly?” Lalna proposed. Xephos nodded and looked at the five battered up teens.

“Can you agree on that?” He asked.

“Deal”, Alsmiffy said and the other sirs mumbled okays.

“Okay... Deal”, Sips grumbled. Xephos took a deep breath, why did he always have to be the truce-maker?

“Good, and. I’m leaving now, so don’t start fighting just because I leave, okay? You two”, Xephos  pointed at Honeydew and Lalna. “Keep an eye on them ok?”


	7. Strife Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug use
> 
> Strife buys some precious minerals from Turps to insufflate in the toilet.

“Calm down Strife”, he muttered to himself. Strife clenched and unclenched his fists, pacing the grass impatiently. He’d texted Turps earlier, and this was where they were supposed to meet, but Turps was late, and Strife didn’t trust him to show up for certain. The sound of steps behind him made him snap around.

“Hey Strife, sorry I’m late”, Turps said, approaching the blond. Strife calmed down a little and looked around them anxiously.

“Have you got it?” Strife whispered.

“The Redstone?” Turps replied.

“Keep it down!” Strife hissed and Turps looked around them confused.

“There’s no one here Strife? Everyone’s watching the concert”, Turps said, continuing to speak in his normal voice.

“Yes, but better safe than sorry Turps”, Strife replied, forcing himself not to whisper.

“Okay, but Strife, if you’re that worried, maybe we shouldn’t,” Turps said, giving Strife a concerned look on his face.

“No! No Turps, I need this”, Strife said, taking a step closer towards the brunet.

“Dude it’s not really my thing though? It’s Sips’ business, I’m just his friend, I don’t want any trouble okay?” Turps crossed his arms. Strife sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

“I, last- Last time didn’t go very well, we had a little disagreement, that’s why I asked you”, Strife said, looking away from Turps. He had never had much of a friendship with Sips, they had a strictly business relationship; but last time Sips had had a different opinion from Strife about _things_ and well, Strife had been cautious to talk to Sips again, at least for a while.

“I don’t know man, if Sips didn’t wanna do it”, Turps said hesitatingly.

“Please, this will be the only time, okay. I have the money here,” Strife pulled a roll of money from his pocket. People were usually surprised at how much money he had, the times he’d actually showed it. It wasn’t technically his money - it was his parents’, but since he had turned 18, he had the rights to his inheritance.

“Whoa that’s... Uhm, well okay, I suppose,” Turps stared at the money with a fascinated expression. Strife felt a little guilty, he didn’t paythis much to Sips, but he suspected that Turps would take the extra bribe.

“Come on! Just this once, we don’t even have to speak again if you don’t want to,” Strife said, holding the money in front of Turps’ face.

“Well that is a little extreme. I don’t dislike you, just your habits”, Turps replied, tearing his eyes away from the money, and Strife took a step back, letting him think it over.

“My habits aren’t really a concern to you”, Strife said patiently. Turps sighed and nodded.

“Okay, give me the money”, Turps looked around to see if the coast was clear, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bag filled with a red dust. Strife swallowed audibly; biting his lip hard, he took the bag with one hand and gave the money to Turps with the other.

“Pleasure doing business with you”, Strife said, giving. Turps a short nod before the other teen hurried away with a small wave of his hand. .

Once he was alone again, Strife pulled out the bag he just acquired from his pocket, eyeing it cravingly. He needed a better spot to do it though, running a hand through his hair, he thought about where he could douse it in private. He looked over towards the corner of the fair where the portable toilets were standing and shrugged, - he could close the door behind him and that’s what mattered. When Strife reached the row of blue boxes he saw that he wasn’t alone, Xephos had just come out of one of the toilets.

“Strife? Hello, haven’t seen you today”, Xephos said before the plastic bag in Strife’s hand caught his eye. Strife noticed and quickly put it back in his pocket.

“Hello Xephos”, he replied quietly.

“Strife,” Xephos voice was stern and he fixed his gaze on Strife. “Do you need to talk to me?”

“Xeph, please don’t say anything about it”, Strife said in a calm voice, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Well, it isn’t my decision, I don’t have the right to decide over what you do, but...” Xephos took a couple of steps forward to embrace his friend. “I know it’s hard for you, but if you need me, I’m here for you friend.”

“Thank you”, Strife replied, resting his head against Xephos’ shoulder. He heard steps behind them and quickly let go of Xephos, turning around to see Rythian approaching them. He fixed eyes with him, who gave them a short nod of acknowledgement before stepping into one of the boxes. Xephos cleared his throat and gave Strife a last pat on the shoulder.

“See you around Strife”, he said before leaving and Strife sighed, getting into one of the portaloos himself. He scrunched up his nose, it smelled like, well, literally shit. He took out a bill from his pocket and rolled it up. With shaking hands he  poured out some Redstone onto the plastic ledge in a line, and he took a deep breath before snorting it up. The effect kicked in immediately, - that was the good thing about Redstone. Electric sparks flew straight through Strife’s body , enhancing his senses and increasing his heart rate. He quickly took his finger to dab up the leftover powder and licking it off, making his mouth go numb. The feeling of excitement and euphoria replaced the anxiousness from earlier. He felt great.


	8. Rythian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of scars?
> 
> Rythian runs into a very curious ginger outside the toilets, to his surprise he opens up about his feelings.

“Ugh gross”, Rythian closed the door to the portable toilet. Music was now blaring across the field, it was good, but loud. Pumping antiseptic on his hands from the bottle outside, Rythian cleaned his hands thoroughly.

“Those are some nasty scars you’ve got there” Rythian turned around, quickly trying to put his fingerless gloves back on again. But the bulky ginger in front of him grabbed his wrists.

“Kirin please”, Rythian looked at the older teen pleading. He never showed his scars to anyone, he didn’t want to be harassed even more than he already was. But Kirin didn’t let him go, instead he pulled Rythian’s arm closer, studying the pale markings that ran all over his hands, wrists and under-arm. Very gently, he let go of the other wrist and traced the scars with his index finger. Rythian couldn’t read the expression on Kirin’s face, so he remained frozen in place, unsure about what to do.

“How did you get these?” Kirin said, seeming fascinated. Rythian hesitated before answering, he was still uncomfortably close to Kirin.

“Well... A motorbike accident.” Rythian replied quietly. Kirin’s face lit up, he smiled and let go of Rythian’s arm.

“You ride motorbikes?” Kirin asked excited. Rythian nodded, confused about the situation.

“A Honda Shadow VLX, it’s a fairly old one, but I tinker with it now and then”, Rythian felt slightly proud as he talked, the motorcycle was his most prized possession. Kirin looked impressed and whistled quietly.

“That’s a pretty cool bike, I’m slightly jealous actually.” Kirin said.

“Yeah, it’s a soft tail as well. It’s so great to ride”, Rythian smiled, happy to have found someone who was interested in bikes as he was.

“Is there a chance one could ever try riding it?” Kirin asked. Rythian immediately looked defensive, crossing his arms and glaring at Kirin.

“No. No one touches that bike except for me.” He said with a stern voice.

“I promise I’ll be careful, my uncle’s a biker, I go riding with him all the time. Nothing will happen.” Kirin replied.

“Is that why you’re trying to look like one?” Rythian sneered and Kirin stroked his mutton chop with a wounded expression.

“That’s not fair!” Kirin replied.

“Well I don’t care if you’re good at it, you’re not riding my bike.” Rythian said, getting wound up. Kirin was starting to annoy him now.

“Come on man, I’d give you whatever you want in return”, Kirin pleaded.

“No.”

“Please”, Kirin looked at Rythian, pouting with his lips and giving him puppy-eyes.

“No, stop asking”, Rythian shook his head. “It was my dad’s, I can’t afford any damage to it.”

“Your dad’s? Why did he give it to you?” Kirin asked.

“It was in his will.” Rythian clenched his jaw, he didn’t want to talk about his dad.

“Oh... Oh I’m so sorry”, the sincere expression on Kirin’s face made Rythian feel surprisingly emotional.

“It’s – it’s fine. It just has a lot of personal value, you know”, Rythian gave Kirin a half-hearted smile.

“Yes, of course I understand. I shouldn’t have asked to try it, my apologies.” Kirin said.

“You couldn’t have known. I’m just so scared, ever since I crashed with it... I spent months putting it back together, not counting the time I put myself back together”, Rythian didn’t know why he was opening up so much to Kirin, he hadn’t even talked about this with Ravs or Zoeya.

“Oh yeah, the scars”, Kirin said, looking down at Rythian’s still uncovered forearms.

“Those are not the only ones, I broke quite a few things.” Rythian gestured over his whole body.

“I can imagine that felt like hell”, Kirin said with a sympathetic expression.

“I now also look like hell”, Rythian said quietly before removing his scarf from his face. Kirin froze, staring at the scars covering the whole lower half of Rythian’s face, very few patches of skin were undamaged. Slowly raising his arm, Kirin put his index on the younger teen’s jaw, carefully following its curve.

“You don’t look like hell. You look brave.” Kirin spoke softly - and with that Rythian broke. His eyes welled up with tears, and Kirin looked horrified.

“I didn’t mean, that- I’m sorry”, Kirin started but Rythian leaned in against him, putting his head against Kirin’s shoulder. The older teen didn’t know what to do, so he awkwardly patted Rythian on the back, letting him cry silently.

“It’ll be alright okay, don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” Kirin whispered.

“Thank you.” Rythian took a step back, and smiled, his eyes now slightly puffy but he smiled. Kirin smiled comfortingly back, stroking the other boy’s shoulder.

“No problem. It was my fault, I brought it up.” Kirin replied.

“It wasn’t your fault, I’ve felt shitty all evening.” Rythian said, he didn’t want Kirin to feel guilty for something he didn’t know or how he would react to it.

“Will you accept my apology then?” Kirin asked, looking sincerely into Rythian’s eyes.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Rythian cupped Kirin’s face with his hands, softly kissing the surprised ginger. He didn’t know what to feel - his emotions were all over the place, but Kirin’s warm arms wrapped around him felt right.

[ ](http://imgur.com/7g3eWAt)

“Come here Nano, try and not fall over because I won’t lift you up.” Rythian quickly pulled away, putting his scarf over his face again. Kirin looked at the two approaching girls, trying not to seem too suspicious.

“I should go”. He said and Rythian looked slightly disappointed.

“Well, next time try and not to sneak up on me.” Rythian replied.

“Oh so there’ll be a next time?” Kirin said, smirking.

“Well I’ll have to show you how to ride that bike don’t I?” Rythian said, before turning and going back towards the drink stall, butterflies filling his stomach.


	9. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> The Dream Team get visited by some eager Sirs with a proposal.

“That was great mate, you nailed that”, Martyn exclaimed, patting  Sparkles* on the back. The ginger was still pretty intoxicated, but he was at least walking straight.

“Thanks, that means a lot.” Sparkles’ smiled, running a hand through his fringe. Strippin grabbed his shoulder, praising Sparkles* as well.

“I bet no one noticed how fucking wasted you were, that’s how good it was!” Strippin laughed and Sparkles* played offended.

“I am not wasted! Just a little tipsy”, he replied and Martyn and Strippin looked at each other, shaking their heads.

“Yeah sure you are, but here, have some water, don’t want to lose your voice would you”, Martyn gave Sparkles* a water bottle, which the singer drank eagerly. Trying not to look too much at the way Sparkles*’ Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the water, Martyn looked around and saw Hat Films walking towards them.

“Good day,” the ‘Sirs’ approached the other trio. Strippin raised his hand in a greeting, the two groups of friends were all good friends with each other; even though they sometimes rivalled over who were the best at things.

“You look pretty beaten up?” Sparkles* replied.

“Well... Uhm, we ran into some trouble with Sips and Sjin”, Trott said, gently touching his swollen lip to see if the bleeding had stopped.

“Damn that looks like it would hurt” Strippin said, giving Trott a sympathetic  pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah look here”, Alsmiffy pulled the hem of their shirt up and revealed a dark purple bruise in their side.

“Ah fuck that looks horrible”, Sparkles* said, inhaling through his gritted teeth.

“Like, it was so stupid, they had no reason to attack us”, Ross said shaking his head.

“Yeah, we only played a little embarrassing prank, nothing harmful but they got really pissed as fuck”, Trott explained, shrugging.

“Well they have quite a lot of pride”, Strippin said.

“I mean they wouldn’t just leave us alone, we had no choice”, Alsmiffy said.

“Notch yeah, tell me about it”, Martyn replied shaking his head. Sips and Sjin often tormented him about certain ‘habits’ he had, but usually he just told them to eff off or if they didn’t, an angry glare from Strippin would make them change their minds.

“But forget about that, we’re not here to talk about them”, Trott said and thehe three friends raised their eyebrows curiously.

“Oh, why are you here then?” Sparkles* said, crossing his arms.

“Well, we have a, proposal”, Alsmiffy grinned, winking at Sparkles*. Martyn felt a sting of jealousy at the way Sparkles* blushed in reply.

“We don’t wanna get involved in anything shady, guys”, Martyn said, crossing his arms.

“Oh no, no, nothing like that. We’re just interested in your radio channel”, Trott said waving his hands up in defence.

“In what way?” Sparkles* asked. They needed more people working with them, they had a young guy in his first year at the school already helping them out, but it was hard whenever someone was ill or away.

“We want to advertise on the radio”, Ross said with a shrug.

“For our services”, Trott nodded.

“Well sure, - but if it’s not appropriate. Mr. Stephen won’t let us broadcast it”, Martyn said. Mr Stephen was the music teacher at the school, described as a demon by some, as a cactus by others, but really he wasn’t _that_ horrible. Just pretty strict and stingy, but he liked it when the students did things themselves.

“Oh no don’t worry about that, it’ll be very appropriate, to its cause. And of course you will get _payment_ in return”, Alsmiffy explained, wiggling their eyebrows. Martyn just rolled his eyes at the tall teen’s flirting.   Why did they always have to be so sexual all the time, him,Sparkles* and Strippin were never like that. Well almost never, rarely, only sometimes, not all the time.

“What kind of payment?” Strippin asked, chuckling.

“Anything you want mate”, Ross replied shrugging.

“What like a massage?” Strippin said.

“Yeah sure, if that’s what you want.” Trott nodded.

“Beer?” Sparkles* asked and Martyn gave him a stern look and Sparkles* looked down and scuffled his feet.

“Is it really worth anything though, it’s just an advertisement”, Martyn said, suspicious of the sirs intents.

“Yeah well we wanna be on your good side, come on, we wouldn’t have any underlying intentions”, Trott defended himself.

“Yeah _sure_ you wouldn’t”, Strippin replied, crossing his arms.

“Oh wow you figured us out”, Alsmiffy said rolling their eyes. “Jeez why are you ruining the surprise.”

“It isn’t much of a surprise if we figure it out”, Sparkles* said with a laugh.

“You could at least have pretended!” Ross exclaimed.

“So wait have you actually figured it out?” Trott asked with a suspicious glare.

“Well... Not really, what _are_ you actually planning?” Martyn said.

“Well uhm, this, you’re three people. And we’re three people...”, Ross started.

“Notch I hope this isn’t going where I think it’s going”, Strippin said looking worried.

“Well, Alsmiffy here suggested that we’d have some sort of challenge”, Trott said.

“What I didn’t suggest anything! That was all Ross’ idea!” Smiffy protested.

“Hey I specifically remember you saying that we needed to see which trio was the best one”, Ross said crossing his arms.

“Wait, hold on, best one?” Sparkles* asked.

“Yeah well... Make a couple of competitions, like a tournament of various dumb stuff”, Trott said shrugging.

“And what about the winners?” Strippin asked, suddenly interested.

“Well the winners, this is just a suggestion, but we thought maybe they could work for the other three?” Ross said, he seemed unsure about the whole idea, but Martyn’s face lit up and so did Sparkles*’ and Strippin’s.

“That seems like a fucking great idea, I mean obviously we’re gonna win”, Sparkles* said looking smug. The sirs frowned in disbelief.

“Really because I’m pretty sure we’re the better trio here”, Trott said.

“Oh it’s so on mate”, Strippin said, gritting his teeth.


	10. SipsCo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of drugs use
> 
> Xephos returns to find his friends are gone, as he talks with Sips, Sjin and Turps he finds out something new about the grey-skinned Canadian.

“Hey guys where did everyone go?” Xephos asked Sips and Sjin.

“Uh, Hat Films went to listen to the gig and then Honeydew said something about more corn dogs so he and Lalna left as well.” Sjin replied.

“I am not surprised”, Xephos said, rolling his eyes. “Guess I’m stuck with you then.”

“Hey we’re not that bad!” Sips protested, crossing his arms.

“No, you’re not, sorry”, Xephos said smiling. Being the head boy he often had to break up fights and make sure the school rules were followed, and that meant Xephos was often somewhat disliked by his classmates. Sips and Sjin were two of the biggest troublemakers, but they were also really good at keeping order at the school. In contrast of popular belief Sips and Sjin weren’t bullies; instead they often protected the victims of bullies and helped them get back at their tormentor. The last point wasn’t something Xephos endorsed, but he let them do it because usually the dick deserved it.

“Hey guys! What are you up to?” Turps smiled as he joined the three boys. He fist-bumped Sips and Sjin but hesitated when he got to Xephos, giving him an awkward handshake instead.

“Oh nothing much, those two guys just got into a bit of a fight with the Hat guys, but as usual I managed to end it”, Xephos said.

“Oh, yeah those bastards”, Turps said.

“Well, it wasn’t entirely their fault”, Xephos said, giving a meaning look at Sips and Sjin.

“Uhm by the way Sips... I did some business earlier”, Turps said, giving a side-eye at Xephos.

“It’s okay, don’t be scared of him, we’re not in school now”, Sips said and Turps nodded.

“Okay, so Strife contacted me and basically we met up”, Turps started but Sips got a frown on his face.

“Strife? That mothertrucker! Well I guess I didn’t actually prohibit him from buying anything”, Sips said shaking his head displeased.

“Wait what are we talking about?” Xephos said with a confused expression.

“Well, as I said, we met up and I sold him some Redstone and he paid really well”, Turps continued.

“Wait hold on second! You sold Strife the drugs? Sips?!” Xephos exclaimed. He glared at Sips, who bit his lip.

“I didn’t wanna drag you into this Xephos, but now you know…” Sips shrugged, he hadn’t expected Xephos to find out.

“You’re Strife’s dealer? I mean I knew you dealt drugs! I should have guessed...” Xephos shook his head in disbelief.

“Well he asked, I supplied; it’s not my fault he does it. He pays really well, usually”, Sips replied.

“But you got Turps involved!” Xephos crossed his arms. Turps had been picked up by Sips and Sjin from a bad crowd, but now Xephos doubted how much better this “crowd” was. He’d always ignored the fact that Sips dabbled with illegal stuff. Sips himself didn’t do drugs, but he was one of the most popular dealers in the whole area. But to let others get involved - Xephos didn’t like it very much.

“Oh come on Xeph! It’s not like you weren’t already involved; by being passive, you’re automatically on my side”, Sips said with a slight smirk. Xephos had to admit that was true, but he knew that Sips needed the money; even though Sips himself hadn’t admitted it, Xephos had heard from Sjin that he was saving up to move away from his abusive home.

“Well I suppose. I’m just worried about Strife. He says he’s fine but really he’s getting worse and worse. I saw him outside the toilets just now and he did not look very healthy”, Xephos said, feeling guilty for leaving his friend alone back there.

“He can handle himself, don’t worry.” Sips said, trying to calm Xephos down.

“Yeah Xephos, you can’t take care of everyone you know, just leave it”, Sjin said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“But...”, Xephos sighed - he couldn’t let it go.

“I get it, you have a little crush on Strife the handsome American, don’t we all, but you can’t be his mum”, Sips said and Xephos blushed; he did not have a crush on Strife, no way.

“Aaww look he’s blushing”, Sjin smirked.

“Shut up you guys, you’re so immature”, Xephos huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

“Maybe there was some truth to the Sirs’ rumours. I mean you must have had a crush on at least half the school”, Sips said and Turps laughed.

“Seriously, I don’t have a crush on anyone!” Xephos tried defending himself, but it didn’t help that Sjin kept making kissing noises at him.

“Okay I’m out of here! I’m going to try and find Honeydew and Lalna, bye.” Xephos stormed off and the others laughed, waving their hands as he left. It was so stupid - okay he’d been friends with Strife for ages and they regularly hung out; but he did not have a crush on him, no way, never.


	11. Blackrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> Zoeya runs into Rythian and introduces him to Saberial, Rythian in return tells her about his new admirer.

“Hey look there’s Rythian!” Zoeya said, pointing at the tall teen walking between the stalls. They walked towards him, and he raised his hand when he saw them coming towards him.

“Hello Zoeya, and who is this?” Rythian asked looking at Saberial.

“I’m Saberial, Zoeya offered to show me around”, she answered with a smile, and Rythian shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you. Seems like I missed a lot when I was gone”, Rythian laughed.

“Well only two games of Lever, but you were gone for an awfully long time Rythian”, Zoeya replied. Rythian blushed under his scarf and cleared his throat.

“Well at least I wasn’t in the toilet for all of the time”, he said.

“Well I hope not, but seriously, you abandoned us?” Zoeya said giving Rythian a judging glare.

“I didn’t do it on purpose! It just happened!” Rythian said trying to defend himself.

“What happened?” Saberial asked.

“Well uhm... I might have kissed someone”, Rythian mumbled.

“Ooh look at Casanova over here. Ravs was right, your handsome looks totally bring all the people to the yard”, Zoeya said with a whistle.

“Well, I don’t think it was my looks, more like a sob story”, Rythian admitted, looking at the ground.

“Well your emo vibe then, but seriously, who was it? Tell me” Zoeya asked excitedly.

“Kirin, you know, the quiet ginger nerd”, Rythian said.

“You mean the really attractive nerd? Whoa, hello there”, Zoeya giggled and so did Saberial.

“Well I suppose so. At least we agreed to meet again, and somewhere that is not outside the portable toilets”, Rythian replied.

“Seems like the toilets are the place to be then!” Saberial laughed.

“Yeah apparently, I mean I saw Xephos and Strife hugging there as well”, Rythian said with a shrug.

“Whaaat?! Xephos and Strife? But I thought he had a crush on you!” Zoeya exclaimed. Saberial looked confused at this.

“Wait, who is Xephos and Strife?” she asked.

“Xephos is the clever Head boy who is friends with everybody, and Strife is his unruly childhood friend with a tragic past”, Zoeya explained. Saberial nodded slowly in understanding.

“But he didn’t have a crush on me! Well, I don’t know for sure, but he at least doesn’t now, that I’m certain about”, Rythian said.

“Yeah sure. You keep saying that; but the truth is, everyone has a crush on you, and Xephos has a crush on everyone”, Zoeya replied.

“I assume that excludes you, because we will not bring that up again”, Rythian said dryly.

“Yeah of course, and Saberial too I hope”, Zoeya said, looking at Saberial.

“Oh yeah, I only like you, don’t worry”, Saberial replied before realising her mistake and blushing.

“You like me?” Zoeya whispered blushing as well.

“Yeah, I mean, I just met you, don’t make any hasty assumptions” Fiona said. Rythian rolled his eyes.

“Look, who’s the Casanova now”, he poked at Zoeya.

“Rythian! There’s a difference between having one person like you and having like, ten people like you!” Zoeya exclaimed.

“Ten people have not liked me!” Rythian said with a slightly annoyed tone.

“Okay, well, say someone that hasn’t had a crush on you” Zoeya said, crossing her arms.

“Lalna”, Rythian replied.

“What about me?” Lalna asked. He had heard his name as he was passing by the group of teens.

“Nothing”, Rythian said quickly.

“Okay? Have you guys seen Honeydew or Xephos by the way?” Lalna asked. They could see he was pretty drunk.

“No unfortunately not, why are you asking?” Zoeya enquired.

“Well, Xeph was just gonna go to the bathroom, so I was just with Honeydew, and then they disappeared. Like they’re so short that you can’t see them and they’re gone from your sight immediately”, Lalna said, shaking his head in confusion.

“Have you tried like, calling them?” Rythian asked with a demeaning tone.

“Uh, actually I haven’t. That’s really clever Rythian”, Lalna said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“No need to thank me.” Rythian glared at Lalna, whilst he typed Xephos’ number into the phone.

“And no need to be so rude Rythian, we was just asking”, Zoeya said. Rythian muttered something under his breath.

“I don’t care that he burned off your eyebrows - It was an accident, be a little mature for once”, Zoeya added.

“Oh shit man, did I burn off your eyebrows?! I am so sorry- I mean they look fine now, but that was pretty bad, I’m sorry” Lalna said holding his hand out for Rythian to shake. Rythian hesitated for a second, but a stern look from Zoeya made him accept the handshake, even though he was quick to pull his hand away.

“Oh hold on, Xephos is answering.” Lalna put the phone to his ear. “Hello, yeah, uhm where are you? Oh no I’m not there, I’m at where the throwing darts are, yeah okay I’ll wait here. Uh just so you know I lost Honeydew... I don’t know either! One moment they were there and the next they weren’t! Well we will find them, they must be around here somewhere, okay, see you later, bye.” Lalna ended the call and looked back at Zoeya, Saberial and Rythian who all looked very amused.

“What?” Lalna asked confused.

“We could literally hear Xephos facepalming from here. I feel sorry for him”, Rythian said with a grin.

“Hey! He’s not the one who has it the worst tonight”, Lalna said, with a shake of his head.


	12. Blood & Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug use, Bleeding, Panic attack, Swearing, Slurs, Misgendering
> 
> Strife gets found by Kirin who takes care of him, though the fun is spoiled by Ridge who acts like a dick. Good thing Parv dashes in like a knight in shining armour.

“Hey, someone in here?” Someone shouted from outside the toilet, knocking on the door. Strife groaned, fumbling for the lock with shaky hands. When he opened the door, he almost tripped into Kirin’s arms.

“Careful, you don’t wanna hurt yourself”, Kirin said, helping Strife to balance himself. Strife had difficulty focusing his eyes on Kirin’s face. Kirin glanced over Strife’s face and into the portable toilet, realisation dawning upon him.

“Strife...” Kirin said, brushing away remnants of the red power on Strife’s upper lip and nose.

“I’m fine! I’m great, seriously, I promise. Don’t worry.” Strife spoke quickly before turning around to grab for the bag of Redstone left on the toilet, but Kirin had managed to grab it first, and was putting it in his own pocket.

“I thought you said you were gonna tone it down Strife”, Kirin said with a disappointed expression.

“I did, I did, and then, well I needed to distract myself”, Strife looked down at the ground with a guilty expression. Kirin grabbed his wrist to check his pulse, which he found was, luckily, slow enough to be close to normal. He let go and took a step back.

“You seem okay, but you’re staying with me okay? Just for a while. Wash your hands first though”, Kirin said. Strife did as he was told.

The two boys walked through the fair; Strife in more of a haze than Kirin, who was looking around for someone. It turned out that someone was Lying, who they found was enjoying themselves at the wheel of fortune.

“Hello guys, having fun?” Lying said smirking.

“Well Strife certainly is”, Kirin said dryly.

“Fuck off, you took my fun”, Strife replied, pouting at Kirin, and Lying laughed.

“Well I don’t think you should be having fun, at least not that way!”, Kirin exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“It’s not that bad! Honestly, it’s not. Like I feel so relaxed but also on edge, like, my thoughts are just so fast” Strife explained, but Kirin just shook his head.

“I’m not gonna give you more”, Kirin said.

“I’m thirsty, at least give me something to drink”, Strife pleaded. Lying handed him a bottle of water in response.

"Well, well, look who we have here. The gay, the girl and the geek!" Ridge’s loud voice was followed by laughter from his two “sidekicks”, Verbal and Bebop. Strife, Lying and Kirin turned around to face him, their smiles replaced by clenched jaws.

“Ridge. Apologise” Kirin said in a calm voice, but Strife could hear on his breathing that he was restraining himself from doing something much more aggressive.

“For what? Saying the truth?” Ridge scoffed. Verbal grinned and Bebop chuckled at his comment.

“You know it isn’t. Don’t try and provoke me”, Kirin said through gritted teeth. Ridge pouted, acting sad.

“Oh no, I said something offensive. Boo hoo. Come on it was a joke.” Ridge crossed his arms, and Kirin took a deep breath.

“Misgendering someone is not a joke. Attacking someone’s sexuality is not a joke. Okay if you’re gonna insult me, do it, but don’t you dare insult my friends.” Kirin clenched his teeth, and Strife saw a shadow fall over his friend’s face.

“Can’t they speak for themselves? Hey, what do you say princess?” Ridge asked Lying with a smirk.

“Just fuck off”, Lying snapped back. They then tried to hide their face with their fringe, but Strife had already seen the tears in their eyes. Ridge turned to Strife.

“And what about you, faggot? Are you gay because your strong male figure died?” Ridge asked with a mocking smile. Strife snapped.

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He lunged at Ridge trying to punch him in the face, but he had his height as a disadvantage. He managed to hit Ridge’s chin, but he got smacked in the face in return. Strife stumbled backwards, covering his nose with his hand. He seemed prepared to go at Ridge again, but when he saw his hand was covered in blood, he froze.  Everything collapsed around Strife, and he couldn’t take his eyes off his bloody hand. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t. He started hyperventilating. The blood dripped down from his nose onto his clothes, why didn’t the bleeding stop?! He sunk down on his knees, his hitched breaths turning into sobs.

“Aww. Is he crying now as well? What a fucking sissy”, Ridge sneered. But Strife didn’t hear him.

“Strife you’re okay, it’s just a nosebleed”, Kirin said, trying to comfort his friend. But Strife did not feel okay. He couldn’t breathe properly, his nose was filled with blood, and the crying made his breathes harder to control. Strife started to panic. He couldn’t breathe; why didn’t anyone see if he couldn’t breathe, he would die?! Kirin tried calming him down with words, but Strife couldn’t focus on them. All he saw was the blood on his hands.

“Everyone step away! Can’t you see he’s having a panic attack?!” A voice shouted, and Strife could hear some people hurrying away. Suddenly Strife saw a dark-haired boy sitting down in front of him.

“It is important that you listen to me. Hold this against your nose and pinch just below the bridge of your nose.” The boy handed him a scarf, and Strife did as he was told.

“Good. Now breathe with me. In. Hold it. And slowly let it out.” Strife drew a shaky breath, trying to focus on the other teen’s words. He repeated the ‘in and out’ with a calm voice over and over again, and Strife’s breaths became more and more regular.

“Can I get a bottle of water?” the boy asked. Lying handed him one, which he used to wash Strife’s hands one at a time.

“I’m Parv by the way.” he grinned. Strife couldn’t do anything but nod, both because he was still struggling with breathing, and because he suddenly felt incredibly shy.

“Fucking hell. Ridge is such a wanker”, Kirin said from Strife’s left. “I am sorry Strife, I didn’t know what to do.”

“No, it’s- it’s fine”, Strife croaked. Kirin searched through his pockets and pulled out a pack of tissues.

“Here. Use this for your nose instead” he said. Strife smiled in appreciation and started to pinch his nose again. When he looked down at the scarf in his hand, he saw that it was covered in blood for the most part.

“Oh my Notch I ruined it!” Strife winced, worried that Parv would be mad.

“I’ll just wash it, or buy a new one, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re okay.” Parv said smiling at Strife who looked away, trying to hide the blush that spread across his face.

“Well I’m fine now, so you can just leave, okay? I don’t need you anymore.” Strife didn’t mean to sound that rude, and he felt a sting of regret when Parv shrugged and stood up.

“Okay. Bye then Strife,” he said before walking away. Strife resisted the urge to call him back. Why he suddenly wanted Parv to be with him so badly, he didn’t know; but he wasn’t gonna admit that it had something to do with the warm buzz in his stomach.


	13. Monster Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> Nano and Lomadia spill out their feelings and disappear into a bush together.

“Okay good, you’re now washed up and hopefully less drunk”, Lomadia said, as Nano stepped out of the portaloo.

“I wasn’t that drunk!” Nano protested.

“Well that just proves you still are”, Lomadia chuckled.

“Not fair, look I can walk straight”, Nano took a couple of steps and Lomadia had to admit she seemed much more sober now. But from the redness on Nano’s cheeks and the way she still slurred slightly with her words, Lomadia drew the conclusion that she was still pretty intoxicated.

“It’s your fault anyways! That fucking cocktail you gave me, jeez,” Nano remarked, whistling at the last word.

“Well I didn’t know you’d already had like a whole bottle for yourself!” Lomadia laughed.

“I mean, it could almost seem like you were trying to get me drunk”, Nano replied.

“What if I was?” Lomadia asked.

“Hey now! That’s not allowed, I’d call the police”, Nano said with an angry expression. Lomadia held up her hands in defence.

“No sorry, sorry I wasn’t! I would never”, Lomadia said.

“Yeah you better never. I am the wrestling champion at school, remember that.” Nano crossed her arms trying to look intimidating.

“How could I not, you won’t stop bragging about it”, Lomadia replied with a sassy look on her face.

“Oh shut up!” Nano shouted.

“Make me.” Lomadia said with a smirk. Nano hesitated for a split second before grabbing Lomadia’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss. It was awkward to say at least; they were both nervous and drunk enough for their noses to bump and their lips to fumble against each other - and the massive height difference didn’t help either.

“That was kinda shit”, Nano laughed quietly as they pulled away from each other.

“Well you wanna try again?” Lomadia asked with a wink.

“Not here by the crappers. Maybe somewhere a bit more private?” Nano suggested. Lomadia grabbed her hand, leaving to find a better place.

At the outskirts of the fair, Lomadia found a couple of trees and bushes, and pulled Nano in behind them. Sitting down on the grass, they started to kiss each other again. This time slowly, with care, exploring each other’s mouths. Nano slowly got closer and closer, until she was straddling Lomadia’s lap, cupping her face with her hands.

“You’re really cute” Lomadia whispered as they paused to breathe. Nano blushed and looked away. Lomadia brushed her dark hair from her face.

“I mean it, you are”, Lomadia said with an earnest expression.

“Really?” Nano squeaked. Lomadia nodded, and Nano covered her face with her hands.

“Oh my Notch,. I’ve thought you were pretty for so long but I didn’t-”, Nano said, not being able to finish her sentence from nervousness.

“You have? Wow I thought I was being silly liking you… That is embarrassing”, Lomadia chuckled to herself.

“I- I don’t know what to say”, Nano replied.

“You don’t have to say anything”, Lomadia said with a soft voice, pressing her lips against Nano’s. Nano tangled her fingers into Lomadia’s long, blonde hair, pulling her close to her own body. They sat like that for a long while, just them and the quiet sounds of their mouths touching, hands occasionally changing places.

“You’re really amazing Lom”, Nano mumbled, her face in the crook of Lomadia’s neck.

“Is that why you’re touching my boob?” Lomadia asked with an amused tone.

“Hello?!” Someone shouted and the two girls tensed up.

“Is there anyone- Oh wow, uhm...” Honeydew stumbled in through the bushes with a surprised expression on their face.

“I- Uh sorry for interrupting you ladies”, Honeydew said, blush spreading across their freckled face.  

“It’s fine, we were just... Well, it’s not”, Nano said, pulling away from Lomadia.

“I didn’t know you were a thing. Notch I feel so stupid.” Honeydew said, shaking their head.

“No, we’re not a thing, well”, Nano looked at Lomadia. “At least I don’t think so.”

“We could be?” Lomadia shrugged.

“I should just leave”, Honeydew said, slowly shuffling out of the shrubbery.

“Hey! why are you leaving? Come stay with us for a while”, Nano said, gesturing for Honeydew to join them on the grass.

“Well uhm, Lalna is gonna miss me...” they tried explaining.

“Bullshit. He’s too drunk to notice that you’re gone” Lomadia said, patting the ground next to her.

“Come on Honeydew, sit with us. We can braid your beard or something”, Nano pleaded. Honeydew sighed, sitting down on the grass with the two girls.

“Don’t tell anyone else we’re a thing though”, Lomadia said pointing a finger at Honeydew, who shook their head.

“Wait, so we are a thing? Okay, good”, Nano said, leaning her head against Lomadia’s shoulder.

“Yes we’re a thing now. I decided it”, Lomadia replied, putting her arm protectively around Nano.

“Have you had fun today in general?” Honeydew said, trying to change the subject.

“Well it’s been a right mess to be honest”, Lomadia sighed.

“A fun mess though”, Nano giggled.

“Yeah. I’d totally do it again”, Honeydew said with a smile. The other two nodded in agreement, it had been a great evening.

 

 


End file.
